For vehicles having a manual transmission, shifting gears generally involves the driver engaging a clutch pedal, disengaging an accelerator pedal, and manipulating a gear shifter to switch between gears. Once the driver has selected a desired gear with the gear shifter, the clutch pedal is disengaged at the same time that the accelerator pedal is gently re-engaged; this typically results in a smooth transition from one gear to another.
During performance driving, however, the driver may want to keep the accelerator pedal significantly engaged while upshifting the manual transmission; a technique sometimes referred to as a “no-lift upshift.” Although this type of performance driving technique may reduce the shifting time and hence increase the overall acceleration of the vehicle, it can also put stress on the engine, transmission and other parts of the vehicle drivetrain.